Tekad yang Tak Akan Hilang
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Panorama hijau luas terbentang. Mentari petang pengantar malam. Dibalik punggung kusandang lekat. Merah putih berkibar, simbol kebanggaan. Birthday Fic for Indonesia Independent Day. August 17th.


**A/N: Tujuh Belas Agustus pas puasaa~... Jadi gak bisa ngerayain gara-gara takut batall..~. Selamat Ulang Tahun Indonesia! Masih belum terlalu tua buat bisa disamaain kayak china. Semoga sehat selalu (baca: korup abis, rakyat makmur, fujodanshi berjaya *?*) dan gratiskan uang SPP! *plak***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like. Don't Read**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi. OOC demi keperluan cerita. Miss Typo.

**Pairing: **No pairing.

**Summary: **Panorama hijau luas terbentang. Mentari petang pengantar malam. Dibalik punggung kusandang lekat. Merah putih berkibar, simbol kebanggaan. Birthday Fic for Indonesia Independent Day. August 17th.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Semua pasti berubah.

.

Dulu aku kecil.

Sekarang aku besar.

Dulu aku menangis.

Sekarang aku tegar.

Dulu aku tertindas.

Sekarang aku berjuang.

Dulu aku **Terjajah.**

Sekarang aku **Merdeka.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Tekad yang Tak Akan Hilang**

_(... Terukir dalam hati. Dalam monumen yang bagai harta. Dan akan terus begitu selamanya...)_

.

Original Story By Rin

Disclaimer Hidekaz © Himaruya

Drama, Humor

Rated T

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_'Tujuh belas Agustus tahun Empat Lima. Itulah hari kemerdekaan kita. Hari merdeka, Nusa dan Bangsa. Hari lahirnya bangsa Indonesia... Mer...D__**E... KA!**__'_

**.**

Seruan kata 'Merdeka' mendendang telinga. Membuncahkan ingin akan sebuah kata 'bebas'. Bebas dari segala hal yang membuat ikat kekang. Yang penderitaan diawal terhapus masanya.

Tekad yang kuat untuk 'bebas'. Menjadi mandiri dan berdiri sendiri. Membuatnya mantap mengacungkan tombak —yang runcing terasah berlumur darah. Tak perlu besi atau api. Tak perlu senapan maupun bom. Atau tank baja sekalipun.

Cukup asah bambu jadikan senjata. Cukup pukulan tumbangkan musuh. Cukup sebuah tekad dari sebuah rasa ingin yang sama. Rasa kemerdekaan yang membuat ribuan jiwa bersatu tekadnya.

Rasa ingin merdeka setelah terjajah. Menantikan rasa manis kebebasan setelah dirinya berjuang melawan tindasan. Membuat tak malas dirinya bergerak melawan.

Yang tak ragu abu itu senyalang garuda sang pancasila —berdiri gagah diantara mayat terlalap api, menantang sebuah ikatan ketika dirinya menangis dalam hati.

Demi 'kemerdekaan'nya.

.

.

.

"Huaamm..."

Tubuh kurus personifikasi negara Indonesia berguling malas menghadapi raungan alarm yang membuat nasib benda dingin itu menjadi almarhum dilempar hingga berciuman tembok.

Sorot mentari pagi menusuk-nusuk matanya yang kemerahan. Membuatnya berguling malas untuk sekedar menarik selimut dan bergelung kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Sedetik kemudian dengkuran kasar terdengar. Kembali kealam mimpi yang nampak lebih nyaman untuk diselami. Meninggalkan dunia nyata yang berciap burung diluar.

Toh, ini hari minggu. Bangun siang juga 'gak masalah. Berharap sang bos tidak mendadak datang berkunjung. Atau mantan penjajah yang tiba-tiba bertandang kerumahnya. Atau adik sialan yang mengklepto budayanya. Atau Aussie dengan koalanya yang gahar. Atau ada telepon dari Germany yang menyatakan hari ini ada rapat dunia.

Baru diomongin dan berdendang ringtone 'Cinta satu Malam'. Dasar panjang umur, heh.

Setengah sadar mengangkat Hand Phone. Tanpa melihat Call List, menerima telepon dengan nada membentak. Mengatakan betapa mengganggunya orang yang membangunkan ditengah pagi indah yang sangat cocok untuk bermalas-malasan dengan tidur sampai siang dihari Minggu. Mengatakan betapa lelahnya ia. Dan nyaris mengatakan 'asu' bila tidak diinterupsi oleh suara bentakan yang tak kalah gahar dibanding ia.

"HARI MINGGU? KAU PIKIR INI HARI APA! HARI INI RAPAT DUNIA DIADAKAN INDONESIA!"

Oh, Germany. Kau tahu betapa telinga Indonesia mau lepas?

"CEPAT DATANG KEMARI! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MULAI RAPAT TANPAMU!" —klik—

Dan telepon terputus. Meninggalkan benda dingin itu teronggok menyedihkan dilantai karena sang majikan sudah cabut melakukan mandi kilat (hanya gosok gigi dan cuci muka) mengganti bajunya, dan lari kebandara terdekat.

Salahkan kalendernya karena tak sempat berganti bulan. Hingga dia salah lihat tanggal.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alam hijau senantiasa membentang. Tanah subur makmur palawijaya. Zamrud khatulistiwa, permata hijau nan elok didunia. Ramah tamah rakyat menyambut. Sopan santun tata krama. Suci damai isinya.

Indonesia dikala kata 'jajah' masih belum dimengerti otak kecilnya.

Dan begitu pahit saat ia mengetahuinya.

Dari Penguasa lautan sampai Sang adidaya. Dari rumpun tulip hingga mekar sakura. Satu persatu datang membawa pesan dan kesan. Berita dan peringatan. Memberikan dirinya sebuah pengalaman akan apa yang namanya 'hidup tidak selalu indah'.

Rakyat jatuh berkubang derita. Lapar, kemiskinan, siksa adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Selalu. Tiap detik yang ia lalui dalam hari.

Dan semakin menyiksa, dikala mereka tumbang jiwanya dan dia hanya bisa berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah dia negara? Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa rakyatnya menderita? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang patutnya ia inginkan? Demi dirinya? Demi rakyatnya? Demi negaranya?

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MELAKUKAN ITU INDISCHEE!"

Raungan seorang pria asing dihadapannya. Zamrud berkilat marah pada abu yang kini tegap menatapnya. Seorang pemuda tanggung yang telah memiliki pendirian dalam pikirnya, bukan lagi bocah tak tahu apa-apa yang begitu mudah tertipu daya akan ucap manis yang menyesatkan.

"Namaku **Indonesia**, Netherland. Dan aku menginginkan itu. Tidak peduli apa kau setuju atau tidak. Ataupun harus kurebut paksa. Aku juga rakyatku akan berjuang mendapatkannya."

Seorang pemuda yang tengah siap memikul sebuah nama akan negara dikala kebebasan.

"Kami ingin merdeka."

.

.

.

Satu hari dimana rapat dunia diadakan yang diundur sampai tiga jam kedepan dikarena keleletan beberapa personifikasi negara yang memang terbilang ngaret dan Indonesia 'pasti' selalu jadi salah satu yang terbaik. Hum. Terbaik dari belakang maksudnya.

Dan seperti biasa pula rapat yang akan dimulai dengan sebuah ketenangan pada 10 menit pertama. Tenang dalam artian setengah tidur, seperempat berdebat dengan pasangan masing-masing dan sisanya adalah kumpulan orang serius. Indonesia adalah opsi yang pertama.

Dan seperti biasa dan sudah sangat biasa dan pasti terjadi. Dimulai dengan laporan sok Heroik seperti biasa dari America, yang disangkal England, dan pendapat England disangkal France. Kemudian saling adu maki sebelum terjadi adu gulat. Beberapa menenangkan. Beberapa sibuk sendiri. Beberapa bahkan tidak peduli. Yang kemudian soundtrack ruangan dihiasi beberapa kata makian, sumpah serapah, bacot-bacotan, jotos-jotosan.

Meninggalkan Indonesia yang memang dasarnya masih berbekas bantal untuk kembali menelusuri alam mimpi yang sempat terputus sesaat perjalanannya hingga berbekas liur diatas tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

Tidur seperti orang mati.

Terlalu pulas sampai bentakan Germany diabaikan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

GABRUK!

"..."

Laras senapan mengepulkan asap, meninggalkan Indonesia dan beberapa negara lain yang bernasib na'as, nyaris tersambar peluru dari bendil yang sedarinya dicangklong Switzerland dan tumbang dilantai. Beberapa gemetar, satu menangis, yang tidak terpengaruh dan melanjutkan tidur dan yang mengamuk karena explore bunga tidur yang nyaman diganggu, belum sadar dimana dia sekarang dan akhirnya diseret menjauh keluar ruangan oleh beberapa negara lain.

Bergaung suara kemarahan disusul suara hantaman telak pada sesuatu dikoridor.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hanya bermodal semangat. Hanya berbekal rumpun bambu menjadi senjata. Dengan beberapa kebohongan dan pengorbanan.

Betapa sorak sorai yang meneriakkan 'merdeka' itu begitu membanggakan.

Rasa yang tertanam dalam timbunan penderitaan.

Dia sudah berhasil mewujudkan apa yang ia harus inginkan.

Menatap pada kibar 'keberanian' dan 'kesucian' lambang negaranya. Memberi hormat pada sang pusaka. Menjadi terdepan diantara ribu pasukan dibelakang pungggungnya. Yang tersangga pada tiang tertinggi berlatar cakrawala.

Sarat Garuda tersemat pada kerah. Putih-putih mengibarkan 'Merah Putih'. Tulus memperlakukan suatu kebanggaan Indonesia.

Lagu perjuangan terlantun dari mereka yang menyanyikannya. Diantara arak ramai penonton. Oleh mereka yang menghormati. Oleh mereka yang mengasihi.

Sekali lagi, hari ini 66 tahun Indonesia mengibarkan sayapnya laksana Garuda.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu rapat dunia yang memakan korban. Tidak akan memakan korban jikalau Indonesia tidak berpikir untuk menonjok Netherlands yang menghentikan adu smackdown ria diluar ruang rapat bersama Malay dilantai yang lebih mirip adegan peraepan.

Dan karena itulah kupingnya bengkak mendapat teguran keras dari Germany. Cih, dasar hari sial.

"..."

Setelah itu mungkin dia akan mendapat beberapa cap jelek lagi. Video porno, teror bom, Korupsi yang merajalela, tawuran mahasiswa dimana-mana. Ahhh, ia sudah tidak ingat kasus apalagi yang membuatnya makin jelek didunia Internasional.

Dasarnya dia tidak peduli. Toh, tidak masalah sama sekali. Mereka hanya tidak mengenalku lebih jauh saja. Dan Indonesia juga tidak mengenal sedalam apa tentang mereka.

Luar dalam itu berbeda, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada hati hangat dibalik stoik wajah.

Mungkin, saat ini mereka mengenalku sebagai sebuah kepribadian pemalas, pemarah, bermuka dua, sok tahu dan segala macam yang bisa membuatku mengeluarkan ilmu hitam kebanggaanku.

Tapi, mereka tidak tahu. Tekad dalam hati yang tersumpah masih melekat.

Masih terasa baru seperti saat disumpahkan.

Dimana kedua tanganku terbentang melebar. Dengan erat memegang sang pusaka, membiarkan berkibar terbawa angin dibalik punggung. Ikat merah putih kusam dikepala, menjadikannya bulatan tekad. Batang bambu yang patah tertancap pada bumi, menjadikan sebagai tombak penyongkong jiwa.

Menyongsong petang dibalik ufuk yang tenggelam. Dibawah langit yang mengundang malam datang. Tertepa angin dipadang luas terhampar.

Dalam tegak kuberdiri tak bergeming. Dalam bisu sumpah berbisik dalam hati.

Membulatkan bara tekad yang tak akan hilang. Meski, waktu berputar dan zaman berlalu arusnya.

.

'Rakyatku. Negaraku. Diriku. Semua bersatu. Dalam sebuah genggam, Kebangsaan Indonesia.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Tekad yang Tak Akan Hilang**_

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha, ga jelas banget isinya. Kalau ada yang bingung, cara baca tiap set, bag. 1 itu masa lalu dan bag.2 masa sekarang.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Revieeeewww!**


End file.
